Cold Blooded
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: "Goodbye Erik." She stated with finality as she rushed away from him and into the bustling crowd. Blending in with the assortment of individuals there had been effortless, changing appearances was easy – hiding the emotions that threatened to overtake her was not as simple. Erik x Raven set after First Class/during DOFP


Hello there! I adore Erik x Raven and decided that there wasn't nearly enough written about them. So, here's my meager attempt at writing something with them! I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or X-Men…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~e~r~

"Goodbye Erik." She stated with finality as she rushed away from him and into the bustling crowd. Blending in with the assortment of individuals there had been effortless, changing appearances was easy – hiding the emotions that threatened to overtake her was not as simple.

Raven blinked harshly as she continued with her fast past, walking away from _him_.

With practiced ease she slipped out of the crowd and into a restroom. She glanced quickly at the grimy window within – noting her disguised appearance: complete with white hair, wrinkled skin, and ridiculous round-framed glasses. Erik would never guess that she would disguise herself as an elderly woman, so that's just what she had to do.

Raven refused to notice how her eyes seemed to glisten with tears that she was determined to leave unshed. She was strong, powerful, in control. She was Mystique…right? More doubts clouded her mind even as she resolutely decided that she would NOT cry over him.

The old lady's bright blue eyes flashed Raven's normal yellow hue – the yellow eyes that only one man had ever deemed beautiful.

The shape-shifter thought back to her confrontation with _him _only a few moments before.

"It's been a long time since we were this close." Erik had said softly in that voice – the one that made her forget her arguments and do as he said. "I missed you." He added quietly. Raven's eyes had flicked down to his lips. It seemed cruelly poetic to her as she began to lean towards him – almost as if there was a magnetic force pulling them closer. She had snapped out of it when she remembered why she was there with him. He had tried to kill her!

She shook her head to bring her back to the present. Raven sardonically realized that it had indeed been a long time since they had been that close. It was a time before Erik had been incarcerated and before they had both become so hardened and…cold. Unbridled, her mind jumped back further, to those times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~f~l~a~s~h~b~a~c~k~

It was the day before he left.

The hotel room they had been using as their makeshift base-of-operations was covered with papers, maps, and photos. The previously bare wall in the room had a large likeness of the president, John F. Kennedy, in the center with webs branching away and towards other related files and data.

Raven stood in front of the image, deep in thought. She was alone in the room – Erik was out collecting last minute essentials for his trip to Dallas.

Though he would never admit it, it had been hard on both of them when they lost their team. Emma, Azazel, and Angel, all gone. It was just Raven and Erik now and soon he would be leaving her alone as well.

She sat down on the edge of their bed and wondered for the millionth time if she had made the right choice on that fateful day in Cuba.

_Charles. _She thought of him all the time. Raven would be lying if she said that leaving him wasn't the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Even though she hadn't seen him in two years, she still considered him her brother and probably always would. She loved him deeply had felt such betrayal when she realized that he would never actually accept her in her natural form. They didn't share the same views and she needed to accept that. So, she had left Charles and went with Erik – the only person who had ever made her feel confident and respected, teaching her to embrace her mutation.

Despite that, even now, whenever she faced a challenge she heard Charles's helpful voice in the back of her mind – guiding her. She knew it wasn't actually him but, she still liked to pretend to feel his presence which had always been such a comfort to her when she was younger.

Raven let out a deep sigh as she sank deeper into the light blue bedspread, a stark contrast to her natural dark blue form that was lounging on top of it.

The door to the room opened with a small click and Erik came striding in. He casually flicked his hand behind him – causing the door to close and lock itself.

Raven stood as he entered and looked towards him, a questioning look upon her beautiful yet, reptilian features.

"Everything is in order." He said concisely, answering her unasked question. He had always been able to read her with ease. "And we're clear on the plan?" Erik continued, right to the point, as usual.

The shape shifter refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes, Erik." She said with a hint of exasperation.

With a slight narrowing of his eyes, he wordlessly prompted her to reiterate the plan back to him, even though they had already been over it before, quite meticulously. "You will go down to Dallas to deal with the president and I am to go to DC to sort out the aftermath."

Erik curled the corner of his lip up, forming a slight smile in response.

With slow steps he walked to her until they were only a few inches apart. "I will miss you." He told her, sounding strangely final about it – almost as if he knew then what the outcome of his trip would be.

Raven frowned slightly for she knew Erik wasn't too keen on emotional exclamations. She briefly wondered if there was something about this trip that he was keeping from her. Instead of commenting on it she just stored the information away in her mind and responded to him simply. "I'll miss you too."

She reached up and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands moved to rest gently on her hips. She looked up at him through her lashes as Erik leaned down and kissed her softly – causing Raven's eyes to flutter close and all of her anxieties about the mission to vanish.

They went their separate ways that next morning and, as circumstances would have it, it would be nearly 10 years before she saw him again – staring down the barrel of a gun that he had trained on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~e~n~d~

Raven's control slipped for a moment as her form reverted back to blue before she swiftly slipped back into her guise of an old woman. Thankfully no one had been around to see. Heightened emotions had always been a danger to her shape-shifting abilities which was why she usually kept such a tight lid on them.

However, seeing Erik again – being near him, made her lose control like she used to. Raven let out an uncharacteristic growl before turning away from the mirror.

She had wasted enough time on emotions. Raven, no... Mystique wiped away the lone tear that had somehow slipped from her eye. She then determinedly straightened her spine, lifted her chin, and left the unlikely sanctuary that the restroom had offered her.

Mystique was on a mission of her own, one that involved killing the detestable Trask and she couldn't let Erik distract her from that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~e~r~

Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of this. Should I continue with a series of oneshots or just leave it because it was not so good? Let me know your thoughts! :)

Yay! Erik x Raven! I think I'm going to start calling them Magstique? (Get it: Magneto + Mystique) There doesn't seem to be a cute ship name for them and there needs to be! :)

Have a wonderful day and thanks again for reading!


End file.
